Merry Christmas Ash and Dawn
by Woody K
Summary: Ash had a Christmas party with many guests. With Dawn also in attendance, they admitted their feelings after some complications and had a little holiday sex. Request from Sky-Kaiser.


The Pokémon Trainers loved Christmas. Everyone was always so happy and jolly. There always seemed to be endless supply of parties that were filled with gift giving, eating and drinking. The holiday season was that time of the year when the American dream of overindulgence was at its absolute very best.

Ash told all of his friends to meet him at his place because he had the all house to himself and Delia was out with a suitor. He invited Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Lillie as well as their Pokémon. Pikachu and Buneary were starting to grow sweet on each other.

After Ash got permission from his mom via video-chat to let his friends come over for the party. Misty and Brock helped, of course, since they were already there. The others arrive shortly after and place gifts under the Christmas tree, one for each person who came.

However, Ash felt nervous around Dawn and decided to muster up some courage to talk to her again. He comes off awkwardly, since he really likes her. Serena stared at them from the corner. Seeing his difficulties with talking to her, Brock and May plotted together to try and get them under the mistletoe, Ash worried, "I can't. I just can't."

May asked, "Can't find the right thing to say?"

Brock assured him, "Don't worry, we can get your balls licked by Dawn within an hour of arrival."

Ash was all like, "What am I supposed to do?"

He was then given some corny one-liners by Brock, he believed, "One of them is bound to work."

The Ketchum man dismissed it, "That's a bad idea."

"Your loss."

Sucking it up, Ash slowly walked towards Dawn. While he did, he looked at his home as it was beautifully decorated with extravagant Christmas decorations and a quartet of Pokémon were softly playing a medley of seasonal tunes. It was the kind of Christmas party that he had only ever seen in the movies. The white, silver and gold colors bursted joy all over the room.

As Ash walked towards Dawn, he noticed her beauty. She overflowed with elegant and gracefulness. The black dress she was wearing complimented her pale white skin. The strapless gown with its high running slit showed off her cleavage and her shapely legs. This woman was stunning and Ash wanted to approach her in the best possible way, but there was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Dawn, meanwhile, was somewhat oblivious, but catches on once they see they want her to speak to Ash, who was slowly approaching. Iris was the one that got her to realize this by quietly telling her, "Looks like someone has the hots for you, Dawn."

She subtly looked at Ash, who didn't notice and she said, "Oh, Ash."

Before Ash could start a conversation with Dawn, she beat him to it by saying, "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum. How are you these days Ash?"

He was a little off guard, but rolled with it, "Dawn, how nice it is to see you. What brings you here?"

"I heard you give the best parties."

"Yep, I...spared no expense. I settle for the only the best party stuff money can b-buy."

"Your mom must be so proud of all the stuff you do."

"Yes ma'am, especially for you, Dawn. I'd love to party with ya until the crack of dawn."

She giggled, "You're pretty funny, Ash."

Ash was surprised she liked it, he asked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, even if that line was a little corny. I'll get more to drink."

"Ok."

Dawn walked away for now, Ash went to May and Brock, the latter said, "That's a plus. She giggled at a one liner I had for you. It's a good sign."

"Probably."

Elsewhere, Serena looked at them from around the corner, like she was unimpressed with the way Ash flirted with her. Either that or she was getting jealous, since Serena wanted Ash.

May and Brock gestured for him to talk to Dawn some more, Iris also gestured for Dawn to resume her conversation with Ash. However, neither Ash nor Dawn could do so out of fear of awkwardness, so everyone else took matters into their own hands. Brock pushed Ash towards Dawn and Iris pushed Dawn towards Ash. As May placed a mistletoe on the fireplace, Brock and Iris gave them some privacy.

Now that both of them up under the mistletoe, Ash and Dawn didn't know what to do under it, so all they could do was stammer incoherently. Ash was all like, "Uh, Dawn, I, um, you, uh, uh."

Likewise, Dawn went, "Ash, I, you, uh, um, um."

They had very little idea on how they should handle being put on the spot like that. Brock and Iris facepalmed at the couple just standing there all stumped and how their plans were getting them nowhere, then they had an idea. While Ash and Dawn just stood embarrassed in front of each other, Brock stood behind Ash and Iris stood behind Dawn. Brock put his hand and Ash's head and Iris put her hand on Dawn's head, both pushed their faces forward until Ash and Dawn were finally kissing.

As they shared a slight liplock for about three seconds or so, Brock and Iris kept them in place. Once done, Dawn retreated, feeling visibly embarrassed, Dawn sprinted off to the bathroom and Ash followed, but not before asking Brock, "What did you do that for?"

"I did that for your sake, you finally kissed the girl, you're welcome."

While in the bathroom, Dawn was incredibly flustered and a bit upset, Ash said, "Dawn, I'm sorry about what happened."

Dawn assured him, "No no no. Don't be, I don't blame you, Iris kinda forced me into it."

"Yeah, well, Brock did the same to me. Did you...still like the kiss?"

"Well...yes. It's just that our friends shouldn't pressure us as such."

Ash was a little flustered as well, but he decided to be bold and told her, "I know, I wouldn't regret the kiss because I liked it too and I can't hide what I feel for you anymore."

With a little reluctance, Dawn exited the restroom and asked, he kissed her again to reassure her. He and Dawn shared same gentle liplock, but longer and not forced this time. Now that Ash and Dawn calmed down, they shared another soft kiss. They parted lips and finally said to each other, "I love you."

They kissed again, this one was harder and more passionate. Then, Dawn took one of Ash's hands and placed it on her buttock, as if to pressure him to keep going. Ash took the hint and they head to the bedroom.

The room smelled of vanilla and lavender. Dawn had some soft Christmas music playing in the background and once they got in, Ash felt at first that he was taking advantage of her, but Dawn convinces him that she wanted it too, so they both began to undress.

Ash was a little hesitant, but he removed his socks and shoes, his shirt came off next, followed by his pants. Standing in his hat and underwear, his thoughts were that he should run for the door, but he remained. When left with just his boxers, Ash thought about turning his back to Dawn and pulling them down so he could expose his butt to her, but Ash figured he should Dawn see his penis first. Once Ash hat and undies came off, he was now completely naked and Dawn giggled, "Wow. You are so hot and cute."

"Thanks."

Putting his hands on hips and smiling at her, Dawn knew it was her turn to strip. She slipped out of her high heels and dress, then removed her bra and pulled down her panties, being totally nude like Ash was. Dawn giggled, "You must think I look sexy."

"Stop, you'll make me blush."

"Did you say blush or gush?"

"Blush."

"Well, get ready to gush in a litle while."

"Are you sure want to do this?,

"Well Ash, at 18 years old, I believe that we are old enough to do what I think we are about to do."

"Fair enough. The room is the perfect temperature and the view in this room is incredible, both inside and outside of the bedroom."

"So, you actually do have a few smooth lines."

"Very few."

They sat talking and enjoyed the spectacular view of the city, talking about their lives and loves as well as their Pokémon battles until Dawn turned so that her back was exposed to Ash and gestured him to massage her as delicately as possible. Ash rubbed her bare back and gently caressed her sides while doing so. As Ash ran his fingers up from her hips to her stomach, he lightly brushed the sides of Dawn's breasts in what Ash would remember as the first sexual contact with this goddess. After caressing Dawn's back, she pushed herself back into Ash's chest and turned to kiss him. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her in a hug and took a hold of her breast. We sat like this for a few minutes until Dawn asked, "I think something is poking me in the back."

"Who do you think it is? A rubber ducky?"

Dawn laughed pretty hard at his outlandish guess, but quickly calmed down and said, "No. It feels more like the Loch Ness Monster from where I'm sitting."

She spun around and got up on her knees, so for the first time, Ash was able to view her glorious breasts that he had been holding only moments before. They were perfect with light pink areolas and nipples. There was no stopping Ash from attacking them with his mouth. Ash sucked and nibbled them like a madman, but Dawn had other plans for him, saying, "Sit on the edge of the bed, please."

Ash went to feel her breasts first, then worked his way lower to check out her lower body. Dawn felt a little insecure about the size of her butt, but Ash told her, "I'm really turned on by a woman's bare bottom. Perhaps some butt worship would be a good way to resume."

As he started to ready her up for that, Dawn returned the favor by sucking him off, both moaned from Dawn sucking Ash's penis while he grabbed her ass, pinching and squeezing the cute buttocks. They sat on the bed and Ash was not surprised to find that when he climbed onto it, the sheets were some of the softest things that had ever touched his naked body.

Then, they decided to 69 each other, but Dawn first got on top of Ash's lap and told Ash, "There's one thing you should know. I have no pill or anything, but I am willing to risk pregnancy."

He protested at first, arguing, "Now I honestly don't we should do this."

"Don't worry, Ash. We can always have an abortion."

Hearing the idea, he relented, "...alright."

They then went back to taking each other's virginity. When they finally got into their 69, Ash was rewarded with what turned out to be the best blow job of his life so far. Dawn took Ash into her mouth and inch by inch, swallowed his cock. After bottoming out, she applied a vacuum-like pressure that Ash had never before experienced.

Ash felt that Dawn's level of expertise was unmatched as she moved up and down while swirling her tongue around the head of his penis and the bottom side of his shaft. At times, Ash couldn't resist the urge to thrust forward, which caused Dawn to gag slightly, but she took it like a champ and never complained once. Meanwhile, Ash kissed Dawn's vagina.

This was not a run of the mill soft gentle blow job, it was very aggressive and wet with lots of slobber. When Ash felt Dawn's delicate hand wrap around the base of his cock, that was when she began to rapidly stroke him while sucking the top half of his dick. Ash knew that there was no way he would last at that pace and he could tell that Dawn sensed his impending eruption.

When he told Dawn that he was really close, she just looked Ash in the eyes and sucked harder. It was only a few seconds later that Ash exploded into her mouth. No coughing, spitting or overflow, Dawn swallowed every single drop and when she released Ash's cock, she sprayed her white juices all over Ash's face, then eased down on top of Ash and tunred her body so they could face each other as she relaxed into Ash's waiting arms, he said, "Oh...my...god, that was fucking incredible, thank you so much."

"I don't want you to thank me, Ash. What I want you to do is try and top it when it's your turn."

"Oh, you can rest assured that I will try my best."

Dawn and Ash stayed like that for a while longer, kissing, touching and caressing each other, then they stood up so that Dawn was sitting almost sideways on Ash's lap and spread her legs to give Ash better access to her vagina. His hand and fingers found her slit and clitoris exactly where they were supposed to be. As Dawn's labia felt warm and soft, her clit felt as hard as a stone pebble.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other because Dawn kissed Ash with an over enthusiastic passion, their tongues entwined as she was moaning into his mouth while Ash eagerly worked her most sensitive areas with his thumb and fingers. As Dawn nuzzled her mouth into Ash's neck and bit down as she clenched her thighs together in her next orgasm of the evening, but Ash stated, "Hey, no leaving marks."

"Maybe I'm trying to mark you up, so that none of those other little sluts try to claim you as their own, it's for your own safety."

"I bet it is. If you bit me that hard with me just using my hand on you, then I'm in a shit load of trouble later."

"Oh really, why exactly is that?''

"Because, I have never really been that good when it comes to working with my hands, but I can captivate an audience with my mouth, so you might say that I am gifted orally, a true craftsman with my tongue.''

"That's awfully big talk, are you willing to back it up?"

"Anything for the lady."

Then, they both got off the bed, Dawn went first. Standing naked in front of Ash, he had another look at Dawn's fully nude body and he was surely not disappointed. One couldn't help but admire her beauty from head to toe. Her hair was enough to make Ash hard all alone, but Dawn's assets extended well beyond her hair, she had true model beauty and a body that was softly toned, but not athletic, square solid shoulders, perfect C cup breasts, a smooth flat stomach, very nice shapely hips, with a nice hard firm ass, a cute protruding clitoris with a meaty labia and long lean legs.

To Ash, Dawn was definitely a 10 or even an 11. When Ash stood, Dawn looked down at his rock hard penis and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He replied, "You absolutely should."

"So Mr. Ash, are you ready to captivate your audience or are you just full of hot air?"

"Oh no Ms. Dawn, I am fully prepared to complete the task at hand, but you must be fore warned that upon completion of said task, you may be compelled to ask for repeat performances of my oral presentations."

"Prove it."

For the first time this evening, Ash actually felt somewhat in control of the situation. Dawn was now lying back on the bed, waiting on his next move, so Ash was in no hurry. Ash traced my tongue down her neck, licking and nibbling as he went. Softly clutching her nipples between his teeth, Dawn let out a small squeal, but she didn't resist Ash's love bites.

Moving back and forth, from right to left, Ash licked and sucked her beautiful tits, but Dawn was a girl with a mind of her own and Ash understood what she wanted when she placed both of her hands on his head and softly pushed him south. Ash received a small slap when he stopped to tickle her belly button with his tongue, so he continued his journey. When his chin touched the top of Dawn's small short landing strip, Ash knew that heaven and its pearly gates were awaiting his arrival.

His tongue pushed its way into her vagina, opening it like an early Christmas present and it was greeted with a flood of her sticky juices. The subtle sweet nectar was the best thing that Ash can remember tasting in his life, his actions of sucking her pussy lips and flicking her clit made Dawn purr, so Ash used my thumb and index finger to part her meaty lips and probe her soft hole, he placed a finger at the opening of her wet vagina and slipped it in with ease, alongside his tongue.

While fingering Dawn, Ash used a piston-like motion to keep her fully engaged. Her purring became more like softer moaning as she grabbed hands full of the sheets and dug her heels into the mattress as if she was doing some swimming motion that a frog would do.

Because of this, Ash knew he had Dawn on the ropes so, going for broke, he removed his finger from her pussy and placed at her anus. Dawn tensed up, but did not try to stop Ash as he pressed forward. Once Ash had pushed his finger all the way into her sweet asshole, he doubled his speed and contact on her clit.

The soft tugging on Ash's hair along with pulling his face closer to Dawn's honey pot informed him that she was almost at the end of her rope. His full-frontal attack continued until Dawn went stiff, belting out a semi-scream along with a sound that sounded like, "GAH!"

However, Ash vowed not to quit before the job is done, so he kept sucking Dawn's clit into her mouth and circled it with her tongue. Her body shook with mini convulsions until she grabbed his head and said, "Ok, that should be enough."

"Already? What a Grinch. You reall want me to stop? I was just getting started."

Breathing heavily and pulling Ash up to her face for a kiss, Dawn was definitely not afraid to taste herself, she told him, "First, I need to get some water and have a short time-out before we move on to the main event."

"Very well."

She had a few bottles of water in a mini-fridge in her closet, Dawn grabbed to two bottles and returned to the sanctuary of her warm bed. Then, they struck up another conversation, "Well Ash, I'm impressed. You didn't lie when you told me that you were orally gifted, you must get lots of practice?"

"Not really. I haven't had a girlfriend for over 6 months or so and I haven't really been with anyone since she broke up with me, but I don't think it's a skill that you easily forget."

"You're telling me that had a girlfriend and she broke up with you? You obviously never did that to her, because only a fucking idiot would let a tongue like that get away. I'm actually thinking about making you my sex slave, Ash."

"You don't notice me complaining or trying to run away, do you? Besides, I am looking forward to whatever lies in store for us. After all, I've got a erect penis and I'm not afraid to use it."

"I bet you're not ready, Ash."

"Are you kidding, Dawn? Have you have seen yourself in a mirror? You are absolutely the most beautiful creature that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing and I've been painfully hard ever since I first laid eyes on you this evening, so if you're ever wondering if I'm ready, the answer will always be yes."

"First, your little buddy needs to wake up."

Ash looked down and saw his penis deflate, Dawn laughed and flung her leg over Ash so that she was sitting astride his waist. He could feel the heat radiating from her inferno as she started to grind up against him, gradually restoring his hardness. Then, Ash reached up to play with Dawn's tits and she moved herself down so that she pinned his penis between her pussy and his stomach as she began to slowly slide back and forth so that the head almost pushed into her opening. Her love juices made a mess as they flowed freely down Ash's dick and onto his balls, he couldn't have been happier and declared, "Dawn, you keep doing that to me and I WILL be your sex slave."

"Like you have any choice in the matter, Ash."

With Dawn's next slide forward, Ash put his hands on her hips and pulled them just a couple inches closer to him. This motion allowed his cock to spring free and gave it the freedom that it needed to get aimed at its target. His lover knew exactly what his intention was and beat him to the punch when Dawn reached between her legs, wrapped her hand around his cock and guided the head to her opening.

As Ash pushed up, Dawn pushed down and in an instant, they joined as one, his penis welcomed the velvety warm embrace of her vagina. Dawn looked down at Ash with wide eyes and leaned forward. They kissed with passion and love, Ash tried to move, but Dawn pinned him to the bed, telling him, "Oh my god, not yet. Let me feel it in me for a while."

Not a problem with Ash, he could live like this forever. She had excellent control over her muscles and used them to squeeze Ash's shaft, almost like a milking sensation. He was quite certain that Dawn could make him cum just like that, with zero movement. He cupped his hands on Dawn's ass cheeks and pulled her closed to him, which caused his cock to penetrate further into her, releasing a grunt.

Dawn lowered her face to the side of Ash's face and placed one hand behind his neck, one hand on his chest and not so gently pulled on all the hair that she could grab and slowly, she started to gyrate her hips. Ash moved just slightly, not wanting to over step the boundaries that had been established. Together, they chugged forward like a locomotive pulling a very long train, slow, slow, slow, faster, faster, faster, in and out, in and out, in and out, holy shit they were making love.

There would be no slowing down from here on in, they had the perfect steady rhythm going. With Dawn slamming down onto Ash with all the force that she could, he could feel her juices running down the crack of his ass, Ash reached down to touch the lips of her pussy so that he could wet his fingers in her secretions. When Ash brought his moist fingers to his mouth, Dawn called him a naughty boy and kissed him so that she could once again taste her own love juices. The sensation of Dawn's velvet vulva was almost more than Ash could handle, but he focused on not finishing too quickly.

She raised her body up off Ash's and rolled over onto her hands and knees. No invitation necessary here, Ash quickly assumed the position behind her. Her magnificent ass was pointed directly at him with its puckered hole and the beautiful lips of her pussy were inviting him in. It was quite a view and he lined himself up and eased back into her wetness. With Ash's hands on Dawn's hips, he continued from where he had left off earlier, pumping in and out of her tight pussy. He felt her soft hand reach between her legs to cup and squeeze his balls, then she moved her fingers to her clit for a little bit of self-pleasure as she moaned, "Ash, I'm really close."

"That's fine."

Ash moved his hands to her breasts as he continued his mission. Dawn arched her back like a stretching cat and completely stopped moving when she came. The sounds that she made would almost enough for Ash to consider stopping, but he kept on thrusting into her tightness, holding on so that she could not pull away, but pull away she did. She lowered herself to the bed and rolled onto her back, with a curled index finger, she gave Ash a come hither sign and once again, they were joined as one.

Missionary position, while very vanilla to some people, can actually be a very loving, there is a lot to be said about facing your partner while engaged in intercourse, the eye contact can be very sensual. Dawn at this moment seemed to favor being just like that, her arms wrapped around his head and neck, her legs wrapped around his back, pulling Ash deeper into her with each thrust and their tongues entwined, they were lovers.

He could feel Dawn beneath him, tensing once again, so with the pressure building to its breaking point in his balls, he knew that he was would not be very far behind her and asked, "Can I cum in you?"

"Not unless you want risk being a daddy."

"You could always abort."

"Oh right, never mind. Go for it."

With Dawn's orgasm well on its way and Ash's impending climax building, he started thrusting at a feverous pace. Suddenly, Ash felt Dawn flip them over so she could ride him cowgirl style.

After a few minutes sliding up and down on Ash's penis, Dawn made a gurgling noise and he knew it was all over for him. Ash stopped pushing and tried to pull out, but his princess had other ideas, Dawn pushed her lips to his and tightened her grip with her arms, legs and vagina, there would be no escape. Relenting, Ash pushed deeply into her cervix and released a load of his very fertile seed.

They stayed coupled together until Ash's soft and spent penis plopped out of Dawn's oozing vagina. Still entwined, they cuddled, kissed and talked, they never wanted this night to end.

"Ash, I'm so sorry but you tired me out, I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

Dawn pulled the luxurious blankets up over their naked bodies and kissed Ash goodnight. She was the most beautiful looking angel while she slept.

The warm winter sunlight cascaded through the huge windows, letting Ash and Dawn know that morning was upon them. They spooned until nature called, Dawn was the first to leave the comfort of her bed and told Ash that she would return shortly. In Dawn's absence, he took the opportunity to relieve himself and jump in the shower, one filled with nothing but very expensive beauty products for women. At least Ash would smell pretty when he was done.

Shortly after he was done, Dawn returned with a breakfast tray filled with pastries, juice, coffee and a bag containing a man's robe, she said, "I thought that you could wear this for a while and we can lounge around and hang out if you don't have any plans for today."

"I'd like that a lot. I don't have anything going on for days, but if you have plans, it's no problem, I can jet away, having said that, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever's on the tray is fair game and if you play your cards right, maybe me after I have my shower."

With that she was gone. Dawn returned sometime later wearing a fresh robe that tried, but failed, to hide the curves of her body. She was looking more radiant than Ash could have ever imagined with her hair brushed back over her ears, falling down the center of her back and not wearing even a little bit of make-up. This woman was even more beautiful to Ash today.

They both went downstairs and gifts were given. Ash gave Dawn Pokémon Sword and Dawn gave Ash Pokémon Shield, they both liked each other's gifts and shared a kiss afterwards. While Brock, May and Iris, opened theirs and congratulated Ash and Dawn, Serena was upset over losing Ash to him and started plotting revenge until Clemont sidetracks her with his Christmas gift to her and asked Serena out, so she shrugged it off and agreed to go out with him.

When the time came for Ash to depart, Ash simply asked Dawn, "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know Ash. I really don't know if I'll have any free time, with my upcoming schedule, I'm usually super busy over the holidays, but I will call you if anything becomes available."

"Thanks for the great night, it was one of the better ones in my life, and if I don't happen to see you any time soon, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

Dawn smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek and opened her door and left happily waving goodbye...for now.


End file.
